Unexpected Musings
by scaredbutI'ddoitanywayGriff
Summary: Hermione's thoughts about schools isn't just about books.


Hi Eveyone! this one shot was waiting to burst it at 3 am andand wouldn't let me sleep unless it was written. this is my first time writing anything close to a story ever! please be kind. I'm very new to this enjoy.

Disclainer: Nothing belongs to be except the plot. the characters and everything belongs to the beloved J.K Rowling.

English isn't my mother tongue. So please excuse any errors and point it out so I can correct them. thank you. Again enjoy.

2 straight, no nonsense lines formed, We walked inside the "great hall" with the professor who introduced herself as professor McGonagall.

Though I had read about the hall in "Hogwarts: a history" the magic still seemed wondrous to me, who'd always thought the 'magic' I seemed to be able to do was a curse! I caught myself thinking maybe I would fit in here. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I would actuaĺly have fun for once.

We all stopped in front of a large platform on which there stood a stool and a funny looking hat. I presumed it might be the sorting hat; which I had read about again previouslyin "Hogwarts : a history" during the train ride here.

I tried to calm myself when I was called to the platform to get myself sorted. Full of nerves I sat down. Immediately I felt the hat come alive. But all that was said by the hat was drowned out as I saw a small blonde haired boy,standing next to 2 considerably bigger ones. He looked confident while he spoke to these huge boys, as if, he were in charge. But that wasn't what caught my attention about him. It was his appearance that peaked my interest.

I noticed that he had impossibly fair skin. rosebud lips I've only ever read about in books, the greyest eyes Id ever see (funnily enough reminded me of cold steel) And his hands! His hands were beautifully slender and was followed by equally dainty wrists. I wouldve compared him to snow white if it werent for his blonde locks. This seemed to look strange to me though because it looked to be like a second skull on his head. But oh my other than that, the boy was flawless!

Interrupted from my musing by a loud declaration of "GRIFFINDOR" from the hat on top of my head forced me to get off the stool and march over to the Griffindor table where the cheers were loudest.

After my introductions with my housemates I turned again to my fellow first years who were still waiting to be sorted. I looked again to find the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy. Or so it was called out by the strict looking professor. The hat called out SLYTHERIN before it properly touched his head. He seemed smug but i felt disappointed.

He marched over to his house mates who all seemed to know who he was and was welcomed in cold reception. I couldn't look away. All of a sudden, steel grey met my dirt brown eyes. Time, for half a second, stopped for me. But that changed as quickly as it happened. His face changed as his cold,steel eyes turned hot. His cheeks flushed with what seemed like disgust and contempt. Then. That moment everything about him changed for me.

The moment I saw this change I knew he was the one. He would be the first. I could just imagine it. How his pale skin would turn beautiful shades of pink and red, His cheeks red and sticky and wet with his tears. His eyes would be alive then, not a trace of steel left! His beautiful hands and wrists tied till they bruised. And of course then his hair would no longer be helmet but soft and dishevelled from my fingers constantly running through it. Then he would be perfect. So perfect. His sobs would only be heard by me. His cries would only be heard by me. His moans would only be heard by me! And only I will ever lead him to complete and total bliss!

I opened my eyes then, only to find that he was still staring at me but now his gaze showed curiosity and maybe slight wonder but it still held the hostility I felt earlier. That was no matter. That'll change soon enough. The thought caused me to smile. Which seemed to shock the boy. This made my smile turned infitismally wider, But he seemed to notice and quickly turned away; looking ever so nervous.

I thought to myself then; no, this school wouldn't be bad. Not bad at all. And I was definitely in for quite a bit of fun. I can't wait to get started with this school year!


End file.
